


Quizás

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Al extinguirse, Alphonse dejó tan sólo desolación en su corazón, su muerte una estaca repulsiva clavada en un órgano que ya no sabe cómo latir; Roy no sabe qué hacer para volver a sentir. ¿Se podrá seguir sin él? ¿Valdrá la pena…? Quizás: si logra comprender que Alphonse siempre estará con él. Quizás: porque sólo en sus manos yacen el poder y la voluntad de empezar de nuevo.No hay que dejarse vencer, jamás.





	Quizás

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo, por supuesto, a Hiromu Arakawa. Esto no es más que amor inofensivo, del cual no gano ni un carajo partido a la mitad. n.n

**QUIZÁS**

**xxx**

«Pero a veces llegaba un día, un día gris (o soleado) en que lo echaba de menos con tal intensidad que se sentía vacía, dejaba de ser mujer para convertirse en un árbol hueco y atenazado por el frío de noviembre. Así se sentía en aquel instante, con ganas de gritar su nombre para traerlo a casa, y su corazón se encogió ante la perspectiva de los años que tenía por delante, y se dijo que el amor no merecía la pena si el precio era sentirse así, aunque sólo fuera durante diez segundos».

**(Stephen King,** _**La historia de Lisey** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Sólo muere lo que se olvida».

**(De** _**Coco** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Nadie puede librar a nadie de su sufrimiento».

**(Gao Xingjian)**

**xxx**

A través del ventanal la noche es hermosa, cálida y estrellada como un cuadro: una de esas noches que  _él_  tanto amó en vida. El pensamiento no provoca nada en él, pues ya no hay un corazón que pueda sufrir ante los azotes de la nostalgia.

A Roy Mustang, orgulloso general de brigada, no podría importarle menos lo que estuviese suscitándose a su alrededor, si el cielo luce particularmente hermoso o si un meteorito estaba a punto de caer sobre su cabeza; su mundo se reduce al bar en el que, ahora, está ahogando sus entrañas con alcohol.

Es más hielo que hombre, pues, en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, logrando atravesar su piel hasta llegarle al muerto corazón, sentía sólo frío.

Frío.

Los vientos de un desierto de desolación se estrellan contra su corazón.

Y el único ser en el mundo capaz de abrigarle de todo lo gélido y traer a su mundo de vuelta el color yacía bajo tierra, manos entrelazadas sobre un pecho inmóvil, enfriándose con el incesante pasar de los minutos.

Oh, ¿desde hace cuánto que llevaba esta vida tan gris e insípida? ¿Había empezado desde el deterioro de la salud de Alphonse? ¿En el instante mismo de su muerte, acaso? ¿Cuándo sus pies tocaron un hogar vacío?

Ya no lo sabía.

Ya no le importaba.

En esta historia, la esperanza se antoja más inalcanzable. Humo en el aire.

Tambaleándose un poco, Roy no retira su mirada del vaso de cristal, lleno hasta la mitad de un marrón líquido añejo. Al mismo tiempo, deliberadamente ignora los ojos del mismo color que los suyos, que, en la actualidad, están clavados con fiereza en él; su tía paterna, ninguna otra que la inmensa Christine Mustang, sabía leerlo con facilidad.

Ella, mujer perspicaz si las habrá, lo ve con claridad: frente a sí no tiene a su sobrino-hijo.

Caricatura desprovista de alma.

― _Roy-Boy_  ―dice ella finalmente, ya que su mirada sobre él no surtió ningún efecto―, no puedes seguir así, ¿entiendes? Ya ha sido suficiente. No puedes venir aquí y sólo dejarte vencer con una bebida en la mano; te cerraré la puerta en la cara si debo hacerlo. ―su voz baja de tono―. Esa maldita enfermedad que también sufrió su madre lo  _fulminó_. Esto no fue culpa de nadie. Sabes, también, que esto no es lo que  _él_  hubiera querido para tu vida.

» Este no eres tú, chico.

Y tenía razón. El dolor todo lo deforma.

Roy hace caso omiso, o no, o quién sabe; ¡él ya no puede sentir nada!

¡Porque esta sólo es una noche de muchas que ya no le significaban, inspiraban, importaban nada! Nada.

Porque aquel que todo lo significaba ya no respiraba.

Finalmente la propietaria del burdel se rinde: ni toda la lógica del mundo conseguiría hacer eco en él: desde hace un tiempo que las cosas son así.

Sencillamente ya nada siente.

Seriedad imperante en su rostro, reflexiona en la totalidad de la situación: se dice que esto, que la pérdida de Alphonse, de quien fue la pareja de su sobrino por media década, fue más de lo que Roy habría sido humanamente capaz de soportar. Esto fue el desmoronar de su ser a causa de múltiples quebraduras efectuadas en su pasado. Sus padres, el más grande de sus amigos, el amor de su vida: los tres escalones que lo condujeron hacia la perdición.

Esto no debió pasar.

Una voz irrumpe en la conversación que no era tal, pues sentados frente a la barra son dos los hombres quienes se enfrentan a la realidad de un mundo sin Alphonse Elric:

―Ni se moleste, señora Mustang: sin Alphonse al general-bastardo ya no le queda alma ―su voz es más desganada que dura―: no es más que una pobre desgracia andante.

Edward Elric, hermano mayor que ya no era tal, bien lo sabía: en parte ese había sido su propio destino.

Perder a Alphonse había sido la muerte de una parte demasiado, demasiado abismal de él, demasiado necesaria para vivir, y con frecuencia aún se encuentra a sí mismo tambaleándose a causa del golpe. Sabe que renqueará por lo que le queda de vida, y siente que Alphonse es merecedor de toda la angustia que experimenta en brazos de Winry cada noche, sin falta.

En cuanto al bastardo, luego de la cercanía que tuvieron que establecer cuando Alphonse comenzó a agravarse más y más, Edward había sido testigo en primera fila del lento pero aplastante apagar de la llama del alquimista de fuego, hasta que ya no quedó rastro de la misma: nunca lo dirá en voz alta, con costo en las profundidades de sí mismo, mas… jamás en su vida se sintió más en igualdad con ese hombre, aquel al que con mucho esfuerzo llegó a aceptar como el compañero de vida de su hermano.

Siente, también, que nadie se merece tanto sufrimiento.

El ceño de Edward se frunce, más agotado de lo que la palabra podrá expresar jamás, mientras que en su corazón se propagan olas de tristeza: maldice hasta los límites de la locura y la furia ciega, del dolor nacido de haber perdido a aquel por el que tanto dio en el pasado y volvería a darlo de nuevo, a entidades en las que no cree por llevárselo a  _él_ : mierda, sería capaz entregarlo todo en una bandeja oxidada si pudiera verlo sonreír, aquella sonrisa que siempre, siempre, siempre le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, aunque sea por una última vez...

Porque ver a ese hombre que tanto amó a su hermano menor como a una entidad sin alma era la definición de la injusticia.

Edward, lamentablemente, tan sólo comprendió y pudo dar su valor a la profundidad de lo que Roy sentía por  _él_  hasta que Al cesó de existir. Y si debe ser honesto con él mismo eso es un algo que siente que siempre le pesará.

Tiembla al pensar que sería de él sin Winry o sus hijos, las  _únicas_  razones por las que no lo ha mandado todo al mismísimo carajo, lo único que le significan luz en medio de tanto. Porque, desde la infancia, Alphonse era  _la_  luz que él debía batallar por proteger. Poco más le queda en las manos, pero sabe que él habita en el paraíso en comparación con la realidad del hombre que tiene a su lado. Y no lo puede creer, pero la repentina empatía por el bastardo le ahorca el cuello.

Sentado de espaldas contra la barra y apoyados sus codos sobre la misma, mirándole apenas con sus tan agudos ojos, Edward se encuentra a sí mismo inspeccionándole como en su vida lo había hecho, pues jamás le digno al bastardo su atención: cuando el alma está gobernada tan sólo por la desesperanza, cuando el ser es incapaz de encontrar en su corazón motivos algunos para seguir latiendo, el cuerpo no miente al respecto. Nunca: nuestra carne es el lienzo principal en el que los sentires se pintan, la profundidad del (a veces maltrecho, a veces quizás rozando lo depresivo) estado mental.

Lo primero que destaca ante sus ojos dorados es el penoso estado de delgadez en el que ese hombre ha logrado sumirse; mayormente facial, nariz afilada y mejillas chatas, y por otra parte corporal, mostrándose ésta última en la pérdida de volumen en sus hombros, brazos y cuello; Ed recuerda muy bien solían que ser robustos... Todo en él ha ido cuesta abajo, en más de un sentido. Roy Mustang no lucía demacrado ni nada que se le pareciera (y Edward se permitió admitir que agradecía eso), pero  _sí_  había perdido peso, joder, sus facciones  _sí_  lucían… como una deformación enfermiza,  _triste_ , de lo que solían ser. Triste, todo él, intuía Ed, desde adentro hacia afuera. Lo cubrían, ahora, facciones tan desoladas como un maldito desierto, si es que era siquiera posible que un humano reflejase tal cosa. Sequedad absoluta de alma. Cansancio puro emanaba de él, esa era la historia que contaban sus prominentes ojeras, a causa de quién sabía cuántas noches sin conciliar el sueño… Mustang había envejecido mucho, bastante, en un tiempo récord.

Nada más que empatía se merecía.

¿Una mano estrechada en su dirección, tal vez?

Palidez digna de misericordia, manos temblorosas que en vano intentan ocultarlo mientras se llevan el vaso a la boca, ojos que eran incapaces de sostener la mirada: en cualquier momento caerá muerto, parece. Tan muerto como carga el corazón.

Y en nombre de su difunta madre que lo peor eran sus ojos.

Sus ojos…

 _Sus ojos_.

¿Se le podían llamar siquiera, a tremendas alturas, «ojos» a lo que Roy portaba en el rostro?

Ed recordaba, en alguno momento cuando él rondaba sus, quizás, diez años de edad, haber leído un libro de poesía bastante pasional de un autor extranjero que muy probablemente se fue al carajo en el incendio de su hogar (el libro, no ese hombre de nombre tan raro; Naín o Norvín o algo cercano): definitivamente la poesía  _no_  era lo suyo, para nada, pero él ya había leído  _todos_  los libros de alquimia que había en la casa y no andaba con ánimos de releer como muchas otras anteriores veces. Vamos, que no había nada más que leer y, como llovía afuera, por hacer tampoco.

Hubo un conjunto de versos que siempre se le quedaron grabados de manera especial: los podría recitar de memoria, porque más de una vez los leyó (siempre a escondidas de Alphonse, que aunque nunca se hubiera burlado de él, era mejor prevenir un posible episodio vergonzoso). Incluso en su carencia absoluta de, digamos,  _sensibilidad_   _artística_ , el pasaje le hizo abrir sus infantiles ojos y lo consideró verdad. Lo consideró interesante por ser algo que escribiría una persona con plena confianza en lo que siente y piensa:

« _Así pues, abre los ojos a mí. A mí, al mundo entero, al todo y la nada: la vastedad espera por el color de tu mirada._

_Tus cuencas rojizas, azules, doradas― fragmentación: las ventanas al (tu) alma. A las de todos; no hay distinción._

_Espejo ocular somos._

_En su abertura resuena el eco de la verdad― el secreto de ojos abiertos, alarido de muda garganta y confesión de labios sellados; ¡ah, la esencia descarada y más, más allá…!_ ».

Ventanas al alma, sí: ¡eso! Nunca lo olvidó porque no había, en realidad, mejor forma de definir a los ojos, quizás lo más expresivo que poseemos todos. Lo más trascendental, sin dudarlo.

Piensa en diversas sus ventanas al alma favoritas en todo el mundo: en los ojos de su madre Edward siempre vio amor; en los de Alphonse, gentileza y bondad latiendo en un dorado que, en su opinión, era mil veces más puro que el de sus propios ojos; luego está Winry. Luego está ella.

Salvación teñida de azul: el cielo, el océano, el par de zafiros incrustados en su rostro nostálgico y perfecto que, mientras existan en su vida, mientras no se vayan nunca, le otorgarán la confianza de que todo estará bien. Son su hogar.

Y en los ojos de sus hijos hay destellos de confianza e infinito, hay tanto, que, ja, ¿para qué perder tiempo en describirlos?

La sonrisa que, sin haberlo notado, se formó en su rostro se desvanece. Un escalofrío le recorre la piel.

¿Y los de Mustang…?

Todo se torna indescriptible, confuso: Edward sólo sabe que, desde que el dorado se ocultó bajo párpados para nunca más abrirse, desde que la luz más brillante que él (y con seguridad Mustang también) conoció se les escapó de las manos a todos, negro mutó en polvo. En nada.

Mustang tiene ojos negros, sí, del color de la noche, el carbón de minas extensas y de la desconfianza en los que te rodean: el color de la muerte.

Sus ojos de hombre que nació para ser un líder siempre brillaban con confianza arrolladora, con ingenio y complejidad, con la seguridad innegable de que podría mover al mundo entero a su antojo con sólo esbozar una sonrisa pícara. El color siempre tuvo sombras, no obstante: sombras que le acechaban en forma de los pecados cometidos en el pasado, con sus guantes empapados en sangre de niños y adultos y ancianos inocentes.

Mas el negro de su mirada nunca fue un color malo.

Pasó, entonces, aquello que nadie esperó, aquello que nunca se hubiera podido predecir ni en la más imaginativa de las historias: Edward, así como cualquiera que lo conocía lo suficiente, jurarían que al llegar Alphonse a su vida en el epicentro del negro nació paz.

Un nuevo tipo de brillo centelleaba cada vez que lo miraba a  _él_ , la sonrisa crecía conmovida y plena, el cuerpo temblaba de vehemencia: de sus ventanas al alma se derramaba  _felicidad_. Tranquilidad.

El negro se mezcló con el dorado sin más, sin pensarlo demasiado, de manera natural.

Mustang estaba resguardado del mundo por alas de ser de divinidad.

No era que Alphonse le hubiese salvado la vida: le había enseñado cómo vivirla en paz consigo mismo. Y fue de verdad.

Su situación actual, por otra parte y casi como si fuera un castigo obrado por la vida misma, era funesta: al Roy Mustang actual los ojos tan sólo le servían para ver el mundo terrenal que lo rodeaba; ya no para  _sentir_. Ya no nada.

Y eso era peor que estar muerto: Mustang lo sabía bien.

¡Alphonse se lo llevó todo con  _él_!

Edward no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto lastimaría a su hermano si lo viese en este estado.

Su corazón es apretado por cadenas de dolor que portan espinas de rosas malditas.

El pensamiento sencillamente es…

Entonces, la forma en que Mustang vira su rostro para verle le hace retornar a la realidad y éste habla por primera vez en  _horas_ , voz rencorosa y a la defensiva, además de un poco inestable y pausada a causa de la magia del alcohol y que, no obstante, de alguna manera deja en claro por su carencia de un algo que se le pueda llamar emociones que en él ya no queda nada. Está hueco.

Y lo estará de ahora en más a menos que él decida lo contrario.

―Comentario que resulta irónico al provenir de ti, acero, si tomamos en consideración que  _él_  era tu hermanito, el único Elric en el mundo que valía la pena.

» Estás igual que yo, así que no me jodas, muchachito.

Detrás de la barra, Chris Mustang suspira y, como si aceptase que ahí ella no juega ningún papel, se va, adentrándose a lo profundo del local. Tras ella sólo queda el humo de su cigarrillo.

Por un momento, Ed se queda en blanco ante las palabras hostiles de Mustang; ya ni siquiera recuerda de qué carajos hablaban.

¡Ah, no puede dejar de pensar en que todo se ha vuelto una real, jodida, pútrida mierda!

No puede dejar de pensar en que él es el único Elric que aún vive.

No lo soporta.

Al… Edward descubre que precisa de aferrarse a los bordes de la barra para no derramarse sobre el suelo.

Al final logra calmarse lo suficiente, recuerda lo dicho y comprende el contexto y atina a medio sonreírle; siente que las cosas, aunque sea por menos de lo que dura un latido, vuelven a la normalidad.

Ja, y es que ellos peleándose y lanzándose ácido en la cara es naturalidad: bien se podrían haber transportado al pasado, estando ahora en la oficina del bastardo, con éste sentado tras su escritorio mientras le restriega en el rostro esa sonrisilla de mierda que sólo él sabía esbozar con tanto profesionalismo.

Es agradable, también, el sentir a Mustang actuando como él  _es_  aunque sea por un instante.

―Vete al diablo, basura.

Silencio: y esto es raro en sí, pues Edward esperaba una devolución en igual valor de sus palabras.

Entonces, siente algo extraño recorrerle la piel: mira de reojo al mayor, pues, de un momento a otro y entremezclado con su silencio, ha sentido su mirada oscura sobre él con particular intensidad.

En efecto: Mustang lo mira.

Lo mira.

Lo mira con ojos fijos, abiertos, erráticos: sus ojos están  _bramando,_ comprende.

¿Qué? Ed no lo sabía. Descubre que le da miedo saber.

Y Mustang no lo deja de mirar, y Mustang parece no respirar.

¿Acaso son… lágrimas lo que ve al borde de ojos oscuros?

¿Acaso… se sobrepasó con algo de lo dicho? Es increíble que lo último siquiera le importe, en verdad.

― ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ―le pregunta entonces, irritado, desesperado, francamente aterrado de estar ante alguien así. Presenciar a un ser tan destrozado da pavor.

Saber que lo está, que está incompleto sin su hermano, hace a Ed sentir como una clase de morboso cómplice de su dolor.

Mustang no hace más que mirarle, mirarle y luego mirarle más con un algo en los ojos a lo que Ed es incapaz de darle un nombre: con un algo que nunca había apreciado en ellos. El corazón de Ed martillea en sus oídos. El negro está loco, el negro lo expresa en su fijeza: el negro está devorándolo al mirarle.

¡Y Ed siente que lo  _matará_  si Mustang no deja de mirarle así de una puta ve…!

Luego ( _gracias a la vida_ , piensa Ed) con rapidez, con vergüenza, cree intuir Ed, Mustang encara su vaso una vez más y su corto cabello oculta su rostro, volviendo el mismo un lienzo de sombras: la desolación en su máxima expresión. Habla con voz minúscula, como si trasmutase en un niño de nuevo.

Mierda, estaba hecho una real y colosal  _mierda_.

―Únete al club de los que estamos jodidos de por vida, chico: sé que ya tienes un pie dentro desde que hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

» Su muerte tan sólo fue lo que terminó de arruinarnos.

Y ante eso, en realidad no hay nada que decir.

El silencio engulle al mundo de un bocado y luego escupe sus huesos.

En lo profundo de dos pechos, corazones laten armónicos en aflicción. Nada más queda.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo sin  _él_.

Edward suspira, pero ni eso ayuda a aliviar el dolor: Mustang no se mueve en lo absoluto más que para llevar el vaso a su boca.

Nada queda.

De repente, Ed ya siente irrelevante su presencia ahí. ¿Qué más se puede hacer cuando la vida lo ha arrebatado todo de un zarpazo brutal?

¿Qué?

Voltea hacia la barra, deposita el valor de lo poco que ha consumido sobre la superficie de la misma y se dirige hacia la salida: pero de su mente no se disipan del todo los ojos de Mustang que, por un instante, pasaron de muertos a estar desbordantes de sentires expresados sin voz. No entiende una mierda.

No obstante, procede a hacer algo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría, algo que hace por Alphonse, por su memoria, en su mayoría: sin verle, palmea el hombro de Mustang con brusquedad y le habla con voz seria, pero no del todo fría. De verdad siente lo que dice.

―Trata de no ser tan miserable, bastardo. Aunque sea ten las pelotas de respetar eso que Alphonse hubiera querido de ti.

El cadáver viviente nada responde. Edward se decepciona un poco.

Qué desesperante.

Sin más, se va, preguntándose con cierta (con  _auténtica_ ) angustia cómo rayos era que Mustang enfrentaba tantas noches como ésta, noches en las que estaba destinado a retornar a un hogar vacío, gélido, desprovisto de luz o alegría alguna. Noches de revivir en la piel sentimientos de una vivaz culpa sin sentido (pero que para Roy representaba el centro de su universo) hasta puntos demenciales. Noches sin ojos dorados que pueda ver por última vez antes de dormir.

Noches sin Alphonse.

Suspira, sorteando por las calles a seres que para él son grises, carentes de rostro, un mero telón de fondo sin importancia. Ya era algo tarde y maldijo el momento en que le aceptó a Mustang un par de tragos en el establecimiento de la tía de éste: con la sonrisa de su hermano en mente, sencillamente no pudo negarse. Vamos, que había sentido un poco de (inesperada) compasión por él. Y hace mucho que no sabía un carajo, más bien nada, acerca del bastardo, a decir verdad.

Debía apresurarse a tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Rizenbul, o tendría que esperar hasta el próximo que partiría mañana temprano. Extrañaba tanto a su familia…

Muy bien: ahora que ya no estaba en la tétrica presencia del bastardo, podía pensar más a profundidad.

Se lo pregunta entonces, manos en los bolsillos y rostro inexpresivo, ojos dorados perdidos en el cielo nocturno: ¿había algo que él pudiera hacer? Joder, ¿había algo que  _cualquier_  ser de este mundo pudiera hacer en pos de ayudarle, a él, a ese maldito bastardo de mierda que tanto se había dejado vencer ante la muerte de Alphonse?

¿Había esperanza, quizás?

Una parte de Edward se dice que no puede culparle, no en realidad o al menos no con tanta severidad: de perder a Winry, sabe que él se volvería nada. Nada. Otra, la nacida del lado más visceral de su carácter, se apresura en espetarle: ¡es que sencillamente no debía echarse a morir de ese modo, con una mierda!

Lo peor es que tal rendición para con la vida ni siquiera correspondía con su forma de ser: conoce al bastardo lo suficiente. Este no era él.

Y qué penoso es observarle en este estado que se ha prolongado por tanto…

Sin ser capaz de creerse la forma en que está tan, ¿preocupado?, por él, en que piensa en lo que su vida se ha convertido, Ed perfora el cielo con la intensidad de su mirada. No importa que tanto busque en los recónditos de su inmensidad: no encuentra respuestas.

No encuentra esperanzas.

― ¿Tú qué dices, Al? ―murmura al cielo, a  _él_ , a nada y a todos al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa nace en su rostro; a pesar de que ya nunca vaya a ser suficiente, a pesar de que  _duela_  como los mil demonios, establecer esa suerte de conversación que no era tal con  _él_ … es todo lo que le queda. A veces, hablarle a quienes ya no están alivia como nada más podrá―. ¿Debería darle una paliza para que se despierte de una vez?

No hay respuesta.

Y algo en su pecho se retuerce al comprender que, quizás, ésta no exista.

―Mierda…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roy medita sobre una verdadera jocosidad de la vida: el pequeño poblado rural de Rizenbul es un lugar, que, al estar bajo su perfecto cielo despejado y a medida que sus dulces vientos colisionan gentilmente contra tu cuerpo, te hace sentir que todo estará bien. Que todo tiene (tendrá) una solución.

El «quizás» mutando, obteniendo un «sí».

Una zona de promesas, un paraíso en el medio de todo lo que atormenta al alma. No había dudas de por qué Alphonse había amado este rinconcito del mundo con todo lo que era, más allá de que fuese su lugar de nacimiento.

Roy no siente que tiene tiempo de detenerse a admirar su belleza natural, no obstante; acompañado únicamente por una humilde maleta, avanza por el largo camino rodeado por medianas paredes de piedra que conduce a la casa del matrimonio que Edward y Winry conformaban.

Con sus nudillos toca una, dos, tres veces en la puerta: una cara conocida y que desde hace mucho no veía no tarda en recibirle.

― ¡General Mustang! ―sorpresa que rápidamente muta en alegría y ojos brillantes. La sonrisa de Winry Rockbell es honesta, lo es en verdad, pero a pesar de ello Roy lee con facilidad el cansancio presente en sus ojos azules. Estas fechas afligen a todos aquellos que lo conocieron a  _él_ ―. ¡Qué sorpresa! No lo esperábamos en lo absoluto; por favor, pase ―su voz es tan afable y rebosante de deleite como su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Mustang es honesta, de igual manera, y a pesar de todo. De todos los gritos que resuenan en sus adentros y que quizás nunca puedan ser acallados.

―Te lo agradezco ―dice, mientras atraviesa la puerta―. Me disculpo desde ya por la  _desagradable_  sorpresa de mi visita.

Winry niega, su rostro dotándose de una gentil seriedad.

―No tiene que disculparse por venir; sabe muy bien que siempre es bienvenido aquí. Más… ―de repente, todas las facciones de su bellísimo rostro se contraen en una mueca de pena, una que Winry batalla por frenar, consiguiéndolo al final. Mustang le reconoce su fortaleza―. Más en estas fechas. No es como si no hubiésemos intentado invitarle antes, general. Nos alegrará mucho tenerlo acá, en verdad ―Winry le sonríe para que así sus palabras adquieran autenticidad―. Lo digo de corazón.

Mustang esboza una sonrisa pequeña y, por un momento efímero, parpadea en ella la suficiencia de antaño.

Esperanza destella en lo profundo de un túnel antes de desaparecer.

―Ya veremos si tu esposo opina lo mismo. ―Winry no puede evitar reír.

Y como si de un llamado se tratase, el aludido hace acto de aparición: por toda la casa resuena el abrir y cerrar de la puerta trasera, sonido que hace a Winry sonreír. Las tres razones de su existir acababan de llegar.

― ¡Volvimos, Win! ―dice Edward a lo lejos, y la sonrisa prácticamente se siente en su voz―. Y trajimos suficientes manzanas para mantenerte ocupada un año.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Edward ingrese a la sala, y no lo hace solo: una niña y un niño de preciosura sin igual le acompañan, cargando al igual que él con cestas de brillantes manzanas rojas. Los ojos de ambos niños se encienden al ver al invitado; por su parte, a Roy no le pasa desapercibida la sorpresa que estalla como pintura blanca en los ojos del padre.

― ¡ _Tío Roy_! ―corean emocionados hermano y hermana. Proceden a dejar las cestas con fruta en el suelo, tirándolas casi, e ignorando el malhumorado regaño de su padre atraviesan la sala corriendo.

― ¡Tío Roy, tío Roy! ―chilla Felicity, ojos azules centelleando, y la pequeña niña se lanza sobre él y le rodea el cuello con sus bracitos a medida que sus colitas rebotan―. Por fin vienes; el tío Alphonse estará muy feliz de verte… ¡sé que extraña mucho que vayas a verle!

― Qué bueno que estás aquí ―dice Ethan a sus pies, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su rostro―. Fíjate que anoche hice una llave inglesa para mamá, ¿quieres ver cómo hago otra? ¡Y todavía quiero que me prestes tus guantes para hacer tu alquimia de fuego, es tan genial! ―el hermano mayor de la pequeña que él sostiene en brazos le mira con abismal, conmovedora admiración infantil, esa que hay que apreciar como un tesoro; y el dorado de su mirada es tan  _dulce_  que a Roy le trae recuerdos que hacen arder su garganta.

 _Él_  está en todas partes.

A pesar de todo Roy se permite reír por lo bajo, porque, ¿cómo no hacerlo, carajo, antes estos niños que son tan perfectos? Tan la consumación de todo lo bueno en sus padres. Winry ríe de igual manera, enternecida, pero se apresura a reprender con gentileza a sus hijos.

―Niños, déjenlo respirar, ¿sí? El tío Roy debe estar cansado de su viaje hasta acá.

―Sí ―concuerda Ethan con su madre, haciendo un puchero―, bájate de él, niña, ¡lo ahorcas! ―la respuesta de su hermana es sacarle la lengua.

Roy por fin toma la palabra, divertido, mientras deposita a la pequeña en el suelo: procede a acariciar los cabellos claros de ambos pequeños, a lo que ellos responden riendo encantadoramente.

―Es ciertamente agradable que te reciban de este modo, Winry. ―dice Roy, y lo dice en serio; un poco de dulzura infantil no le viene mal a nadie. Ciertamente no le viene mal a un corazón en  _su_  estado. Roy entonces se dirige a Edward, quien observa serio la escena―. Hola, acero, también me da gusto verte.

Edward se limita a verle un momento, inexpresivo; entonces, cerrando sus ojos e introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, clásica pose suya, una diminuta sonrisa aparece en las comisuras de sus labios. Voltea, con su cola de cabello balanceándose tras su cabeza.

―Bastardo ―le saluda con voz neutral, casi amena―. Estaré en la cocina, Win, muero de hambre.

―Claro, Ed. ―Winry entonces se dirige a su invitado―. General, lo llevaré a su habitación: ha tenido un viaje muy largo.

Los niños se despiden de él otorgándole un pequeño abrazo a cada una de sus piernas, abrazo que Mustang responde sutil pero cariñosamente, para después seguir a la madre hacia los interiores del hogar: caminan en silencio por el pasillo de la segunda planta. En un momento dado, al pasar por una habitación específica, los ojos de Winry se desvían hacia la puerta de la misma, la que de hecho es contigua a la habitación que planea ofrecer a Mustang. Su ceño adquiere un semblante imposible de describir. Medita, ella, sobre si debe hacerle  _ese_  comentario precisamente al general: al final decide que, de un modo abstracto pero sincero, Roy merece saberlo. Winry frena, levanta un dedo, apunta hacia la puerta.

―Esa habitación era la de  _él_  ―dice ella, y ambos saben a quién se refiere. Mustang, sin palabras, mira la puerta con ojos que muy pronto se tornaron brillosos. Sus piernas flaquean de un modo sólo comparable a un terremoto―. Allí dormía  _él_  cuando ambos por fin regresaron a casa. Yo… está tal y como  _él_ la dejó. No he tenido el corazón de cambiar nada en ella. ―la voz de Winry se encoge, mas no desemboca en el sollozo que desea proferir, no deja sus lágrimas fluir en nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo entero. Aquel que siempre lo será. Y es que ante Mustang, ella siente que hacerlo sería un irrespeto total, y puede que tenga razón. Al volver a hablar se ha ordenado a sí misma auto-control, y logra reflejarlo―. La habitación de al lado será la suya, general: póngase cómodo. Si necesita algo sólo tiene que decirlo.

Winry le sonríe con ojos de cielo pacífico, dolida de que Mustang no le responda la sonrisa, y voltea para marcharse y darle un poco de tan necesitada soledad a ese pobre hombre: la voz de él la detiene y sus palabras la congelan en el acto.

―Winry… ¿Puedo quedarme en la habitación de Al? Prometo que no la profanaré, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Volteando lentamente, ella lo mira por encima del hombro y encuentra en su rostro una seriedad escalofriante. Traga saliva.

¿« _Profanaré»_?

Winry se estremece ante el abismal peso de la palabra; por un momento, se encuentra a sí misma intentando tantear con dedos ciegos los límites de la locura que gobierna la vida actual de Mustang, antes de aterrarse y decidir no pensar más en ello, tanto por respeto como por el hecho de que  _duele_  hacerlo. Comprende que la injusticia suscitada fue demasiado para él.

Y cuánto, oh, cuánto lo lamento por ese hombre aguerrido al que ninguna guerra o batalla podrían haberle preparado para esto. Asiente.

―Yo… me alegrará que ese cuarto vuelva a ser utilizado. Y sé que a  _él_  también le haría feliz.

En esta ocasión Mustang sí le devuelve la sonrisa: Winry, en un acto que sin saberlo es igual al hecho por su esposo hace unas semanas, maldice a los que están allá arriba. Esto no debió ocurrir, se dice.

Y al llegar a la soledad de las escaleras se lleva una mano a la boca y derrama una única lágrima, en silencio, pues el vacío embotellado en esos ojos negros que flotan por encima de esa tan cansada sonrisa la han lastimado. Winry siente en todo el cuerpo deseos apasionados por ayudarle de la forma en que sea; si tan sólo fuera tan fácil aliviar su dolor como lo era construir un automail desde cero…

¿Quedaba algo por hacer en nombre de ese pobre hombre?

―Él te amaba, Alphonse: aún lo hace, siempre lo hará y por eso está así ahora. Lo siento… ―dice lo último sin saber bien por qué. Ni hablar. Se dirige a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar aquello que una vez Alphonse le llegó a comentar, en una conversación casual sobre sus respectivas parejas, el que era el platillo favorito de Roy: estofado de ternera. Winry sabe que nunca logrará igualar la cuchara de Alphonse, no ante el gusto-corazón de Mustang, pero lo intentará. Lo hará con todo el corazón; y no puede evitar temblar al recordar cuánto calor necesita el propio corazón de Roy Mustang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar caer la maleta a su lado con indiferencia, Mustang observa la cama durante quince minutos enteros y puntuales, casi sin parpadear, rodeado por un silencio espeluznante que sólo se interrumpe por el sonido de su respirar: ya no posee la capacidad de sorprenderse ante su propia demencia.

Jura verlo ante sí, desplegándose con la claridad de fotografías a colores brillantes, sublimes, magníficos por la forma en que destacan en su monocroma y triste realidad: imagina un millón de posturas en las que Alphonse, luciendo tan dulce, tan angelical, tan perfecto, debió de dormir en esa misma cama.

La locura se desencadena: Roy siente un pinchazo de excitación en medio de las piernas que lo hace temblar entero. Comprende que desea hacerle el amor a la cama por el simple hecho de que Alphonse existió sobre ella.

Gira su cabeza con violencia hacia el extremo izquierdo de la habitación: se encuentra con un escritorio humilde, con libros apilados unos sobre otros y que ostentan una capa de polvo, con una fotografía de épocas más pacíficas de la vida de Alphonse.

Todo Roy hierve por estrellar sus caderas hasta que las mismas se quiebren contra todo lo que puebla este maldito cuarto; estrellarlas y dejarse ser, estrellarlas y olvidar su destino de soledad y muerte, estrellarlas y poder fundirse con un Alphonse que ya no está ni volverá estarlo una vez más. Aunque sea una última, y él quizás… ¡y quizás él pueda…!

La habitación da vueltas con vértigo y Roy se derrumba contra la puerta; comprende, con una lucidez inaudita en semejante momento, que bien podría ser éste el instante en que la locura más auténtica consiga filtrarse por entre las fisuras de su ser, y lo haga suyo de una vez, pero no importa, oh, no podría hacerlo menos, ¡PORQUE ALPHONSE ESTUVO AQUÍ!

¡Porque existió, durmió, rio, respiró en el interior de estas cuatro paredes! ¡Porque Roy puede sentir su esencia destilando de cada superficie, su calor envolviéndolo, sus manos que ya no existen abrazándolo por detrás, bajando por su cuerpo hasta tocar aquel punto que  _agoniza_  por  _él_ , como si todo hubiera estado contenido en este espacio durante tanto tiempo, esperándolo sólo a él...!

Porque ya nada más le queda de Alphonse.

Porque Alphonse ya no existe. Porque Roy tampoco lo hace, ya no.

Se estremece contra la puerta, llorando, temblando, excitado, quebrado: Roy Mustang está  _vivo_ , al fin y luego de mucho, sencillamente porque  _sufre_.

Afuera, las horas trascurren y trascurren y trascurren, implacable entidad inanimada para con el hombre que es el tiempo: en el exterior de su locura las horas han pasado y el azul del día ha dado paso a la noche. Mustang de nada se da cuenta; sencillamente no puede.

Deformación de lo real.

Roy no sabe en qué momento llegó frente a la cama, pero se encuentra a sí mismo ante ella, su respiración un auténtico desenfreno sin organización alguna: sabe lo que se  _muere_  por hacer.

Sabe qué está a punto de hacer, escondido de una familia dulce que nada tiene que ver con su perversión-aflicción.

Se deja caer sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus manos, respirando como si se estuviese ahogando y su locura se desparrama como un diluvio sobre la cama: mil episodios de desenfreno al lado de Alphonse, aquellos fragmentos de vida que eran lo  _único_  que evitaban que una bala disparada por él mismo reventase su cráneo y esparciese sus sesos sobre el mundo, liberándole así por siempre del dolor, titilan en su mente. Recuerdos nítidos de goce y devoción con el amor de su vida vuelven a él con la intensidad de un golpe, hasta que el rebobinar incesante de las imágenes obran el tan anhelado efecto; los contornos desperdigados y trasparentes de la realidad que no es tal se unen y lo forman a  _él_.

Alphonse  _está_  debajo de él, le mira, le sonríe como siempre lo había hecho.

Roy le sonríe de vuelta.

Hola, niño, hola otra vez: existes otra vez, existes y no te dejaré ir hasta que te demuestre por qué ahora estoy tan muerto como tú.

Alphonse, sí,  _está_  debajo de él ahora: lo está.

―Lo estás, niño.

Y nunca se fue en realidad, mas, necesitará algo de tiempo para comprenderlo de esa manera. Primero tocará que llegue lo más hondo que pueda para poder subir.

Sus caderas ya se están estrellando demencialmente contra las sábanas azul oscuro antes de que baje sus pantalones hasta los muslos, liberando su prominente y hasta quizás exagerada erección, pero su miembro crecido no está chocando contra las sábanas, y sus manos no son las que violan su propia carne, no, ja-ja, ¡qué imbécil eres al pensarlo!

¡Porque allí está Alphonse, sí, allí, míralo, míralo, hermoso y perfecto, debajo de él en todo su esplendor y envolviendo la humanidad de Roy! ¿¡Es que acaso no lo ves, con un carajo!?

Alphonse sonrojado y perlado por gotas de sudor, Alphonse pidiéndole  _más, por favor, ¡te amo tanto, Roy_ … _!_ , Alphonse enterrando sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas para profundizar la unión, Alphonse arqueándose del modo en que a Roy tanto lo hace perder la razón…

¡SÍ, AQUÍ ESTÁS!

Estás de vuelta: y me quedaré por siempre en esta habitación para hacerte el amor hasta que mi cuerpo se desarme en partes irreconocibles, inservibles, grotescas, cada pedazo amándote sólo a ti.

Estás de vuelta: y soy feliz por primera vez desde que te extinguiste.

Estás de vuelta: y las lágrimas (y la realidad) me impiden verte con claridad, pero oh, estás de vuelta...

Llévame contigo: mátame, lleva tus manos a mi cuello y que nada más importe.

¡Mátame!

― ¡ _Alphonse_ …! ―sisea, al borde del abismo.

Y se cae.

La calidez se amontona en su cuerpo, en su mente y en lo que le queda de corazón, ese que se ha vuelto a regenerar y latir con amor ante el recuerdo de Alphonse y Roy explota con bullicio, sin una partícula de pudor, sobre las sábanas: se derrama, tan feliz como hecho trizas.

Y  _él_  no está para poder verlo a los ojos al acabar.

La fantasía se resquebraja: hola, realidad.

Adiós, Al.

Soledad absoluta resuena en el territorio del cuarto; sólo su respiración existe.

Cae sobre la cama, que ahora se siente más fría que nunca, ignorando la humedad viscosa en su vientre y apoya su mejilla contra la almohada. El placer infinito da lugar a la aflicción, de una naturaleza que tampoco conoce fin: ojos clavados en la fotografía en la que un angelado y perfecto Alphonse de unos ocho años le sonríe, Roy llora en silencio.

Y está vivo por hacerlo.

 _Él_  ya no existe más que en los recuerdos atrapados bajo su piel, en lo profundo de su corazón, en la oscuridad bajo sus párpados cada que cierra los ojos.

Roy siente que ya no lo soporta. Ya no más.

¡Ya no, por Dios, ya no, basta, basta, basta, BASTA…!

No importa que tanto alcohol se inyecte en el organismo, nunca está lo suficientemente desconectado de la realidad; tan sólo quiere que todo se  _detenga_.

Alphonse, Alphonse,  _Alphonse_ … Su todo.

―Quiero verte de nuevo: aunque sea imposible, aunque ya no seas más que polvo.

» Quiero dejar de existir así como tú lo hiciste, Alphonse.

De tener algo en la palma de la mano con lo que, quizás y si tiene el coraje y la desesperación suficientes para hacerlo, pueda…

Liberando un respingo Roy alza su cabeza con brusquedad, su corazón tan acelerado que puede jurar que dejará marcas en forma de puño en su pecho a causa de lo potente de sus latidos, al oír la voz femenina y alegre que lo llama desde abajo. Se siente como si hubiera sido descubierto en el medio del acto más perverso, más patético y más desgarrador que ha protagonizado en su vida. Y así era.

― ¡General, por favor, baje: la cena está lista!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al bajar Roy descubre que, en efecto, se siente más vivo que en mucho, mucho tiempo; prueba de ello es la sensibilidad nacida en él luego del suceso tan demente obrado en la cama de Alphonse, quizás lo opuesto a como él hubiese esperado sentirse.

Todo, de repente, adquiere color a su alrededor.

Luego de no sentir  _nada_ , sentirlo  _algo_  es por demás abrumador. Es conmovedor.

Lo ocurrido en esa habitación fue una alucinación extrema, nada cuerda, pero…

Pero Roy lo sintió cerca, juró que Alphonse estaba con él otra vez; por un momento, fue como si la enfermedad nunca se lo hubiera llevado, como si ese fuera un instante más en el que hacían el amor. Fue ver la sonrisa de Alphonse brillando con esplendor ante él, aquella que Roy le devolvió. Su recuerdo latió con autenticidad y eso bastó como nada conseguía hacerlo desde hace mucho. Eso bastó.

Tener a Alphonse mediante delirios que casi rayaban en alucinación... fue luz naciendo allá, en lo profundo de la oscuridad del túnel.

Luz: esperanza.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué fue justamente eso lo que le ha despertado de su anestesiado estado?

…

La respuesta lo golpea con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle expandir los ojos. Se ve en la necesidad de contener un jadeo para no asustar a la familia que lo rodea en la mesa.

No es sólo que lo haya sentido cerca: al fin comprendió que Alphonse nunca se fue, que  _siempre_  estaría con él, que siempre estaría auténticamente presente, no con su cuerpo, sí con su corazón; inconscientemente y aunque con infinita dificultad, con su actuar en la habitación de Alphonse, lo ha comprendido. ¡Lo ha comprendido, sí, al fin, pues  _él_  estuvo ahí!

Lo ha sentido en las raíces mismas de lo que es: su presencia, aliviándolo todo como siempre.

Mientras su corazón latiera, mientras no cometiera ninguna locura absurda que extinguiese su vida como una vela, Alphonse viviría en él.

Una luz emerge en medio de la oscuridad, pues, una venda negra de dolor había cubierto sus ojos por mucho, demasiado tiempo: más del que correspondía, pues el luto no tenía por qué ser eterno.

Frunciendo el ceño, Roy se pregunta lejanamente si existirá alguna forma de capturar esa luz de esperanza para con el futuro, el entendimiento de que Alphonse nunca le abandonaría, en sus manos, y esparcirla por su vida del mejor modo que pueda, volverla el lugar seguro en medio de la tempestad más grande de su vida, esa que no había logrado apaciguar; su calidez y luminosidad no lo curarán todo. Jamás podrían. La perfección nunca se alcanza.

Pero si volverá más soportable el respirar cuando Alphonse ya no lo hace.

Porque ya no lo soporta más, porque ser menos que un hombre es intolerable en toda su extensión, ¡porque ya no puede con ser una decepción a lo que Alphonse hubiese querido para él luego de su muerte!

Porque necesita las fuerzas para volver a empezar, esas que no cree ser capaz de encontrar por sí solo, a pesar de que sea esta la forma en que debe ser, porque nadie más que él podría salvarle: pero ya lo intentó lo suficiente. Un empuje final hacia el camino correcto, el de la esperanza en la vida, no estaría mal, siente con un poco de vergüenza él, aunque no sabe quién o cómo se lo podría proporcionar.

… Pero Alphonse ya no está. No está, puñeta. La realidad es suficiente para hacerle desear apretar el gatillo de una vez por todas.

Al final la pregunta era: ¿había en verdad alguna posibilidad de poder seguir?

Su corazón se rompe al reflexionar en la pregunta que más lo obsesiona: ¿valía la pena…?

De vuelta en la realidad, cuando Winry coloca frente a él su platillo favorito en todo el maldito universo Roy se queda de una pieza, luego siente sus ojos humedecer; casi puede sentir a Alphonse como en mil ocasiones pasadas abrazándole por detrás, colocando su barbilla en su hombro y diciéndole con voz de miel, mientras acariciaba su mejilla haciendo uso de su propia nariz: « _espero que te guste_ ». Eleva la vista y mira a Winry con ojos tan agradecidos que a ella le duele físicamente. Le sonríe al hombre sintiéndose fatal de no poder hacer más por él.

Roy permanece callado durante toda la cena, extrañamente en paz; la verdad es que su mente y corazón estaban con Al. Así pues, escucha nomás:

― ¡Mami, qué rico te quedó!

―Gracias, mi amor.

― ¿Puedo llevar tus libros más avanzados a la escuela, papá? ¡Por favor, quiero mostrarles a mis amigos lo que puedo hacer!

―Está bien, hijo, pero no los arruines, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡Ed, no hables con la boca llena!

Entonces Roy lo siente sobre él: los ojos de Edward ocasionalmente lo miran. No demasiado, pero  _lo hacen_. En cierto momento por encima de la mesa y de una manera tan fugaz como significativa, Roy dirige sus ojos en su dirección; Edward lo está mirando, y bien fijo.

¿Por qué? ¿En qué pensaba ese muchacho?

A pesar de la naturaleza peculiar del momento, Roy no se inmuta: se dice que puede descubrirlo luego, si es que había algo por descubrir. Si es que. Después de todo, sabe leerle con facilidad: qué va, la verdad es que siempre han sido similares, aunque no le guste admitirlo. A lo mejor era por eso que nunca se llevaron bien.

Por ahora tiene mucho en qué pensar: debe descubrir si tendrá las fuerzas suficientes en pos de seguir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente la casa está envuelta en un silencio sepulcral; la razón no es para menos. El desayuno acaba, y todos parten a visitar a Alphonse en su lugar de reposo eterno, por ser un día como este cuando la enfermedad se lo llevó. La marcha con dirección al cementerio se antoja eterna para todos ellos, pues ninguno quiere llegar ahí en realidad. Dolía que en el mundo terrenal no quedase más de  _él_.

De pie frente a la lápida (Alphonse Elric, 1900 – 1925) prevalecen en silencio, casi sin respirar, los adultos con ceños fruncidos y los pequeños con expresiones tristes nacidas de haber perdido al mejor tío del universo, aquel al que ni los años podrán obrar que desaparezca de sus memorias. Winry carga en brazos a su pequeña, pues ella sabe que su hija quiere abrazarla para aliviar un poco de la desagradable tristeza que siente, tristeza que una niña tan angelical nunca debería experimentar, mientras que Edward toma fuertemente la mano a Ethan. En cierto momento, el niño se aferra a su pierna, sin apartar la mirada de la lápida, sus preciosos ojitos carentes del brillo habitual. Roy, por su parte, yace un poco apartado de la familia. Su silencio, su postura rígida, no se pueden descifrar.

El silencio prevalece, el viento lo acaricia todo levantando hojas muertas: el mundo adolece con ellos.

Entonces, de un momento a otro (tan repentinamente que consigue sorprender a Ed y Winry), Roy se acerca a lo que de Alphonse queda con pasos lentos, pero decididos. Se acuclilla frente a la lápida, acerca una mano a la misma; la acaricia con dedos temblorosos, devotos, y delinea el nombre de Alphonse con las puntas de sus dedos. La aspereza de la piedra no se asemeja en nada a la suavidad cálida de la piel de Alphonse…, el corazón de Roy llora, llora lágrimas de sangre con todo lo que es.

No obstante, está sonriendo, puede que apenado de hacerlo, al decir:

―Gracias por todo, niño. Gracias ―y aquellas, ah, aquellas son palabras con las que todos los presentes pueden coincidir.

La existencia de Alphonse es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ellos, al mundo. Y eso es todo lo que debe importar.

El que  _él_  estuvo, no el que ya no está.

Roy se alegra de que su rostro permanezca oculto, pues no desea que nadie presencie la repentina humedad en su rostro. Pero oh, se siente tan feliz de haber reunido el valor para venir aquí…

Siempre estarás  _conmigo_ , sí.

Entonces Winry deja a su pequeña en el suelo y se acerca de igual manera: se inclina para dejar sobre la lápida unas flores que cortó de un campo cercano a su hogar: girasoles. Por supuesto.

―Sí, Al ―dice ella―. Gracias por siempre…

Winry se permite ceder ante un dulce impulso que la embarga: con delicadeza, con ternura maternal, deposita su mano en el hombro de Roy. Lo aprieta. Roy alza la cabeza, por demás sorprendido, sin esperarlo en lo más mínimo. Encuentra en los labios de ella una sonrisa sincera, preciosa, y sus ojos azulinos desbordan empatía, lo que un corazón en aflicción más necesita. Roy le sonríe de vuelta.

Siempre estarás con  _nosotros_ , sí.

Superado el lúgubre primer momento finalmente se permiten sonreír ante la presencia del que ya no está físicamente, pero por siempre en el corazón: los niños se sientan frente a la lápida y le cuentan ansiosamente mil cosas a su tío, Felicity sobre los amigos que ha hecho en sus primeros meses de escuela, Ethan acerca de lo mucho que está avanzando con las clases de alquimia impartidas por su padre. Los adultos permanecen detrás, observándolos a ellos, a sus recompensas antropomorfas luego de tanto, en silencio, con sonrisas.

Permanecieron ahí hasta que el naranja pintaba el cielo en pinceladas desprolijas. Así pues, los tres mayores lo supieron al mismo tiempo.

―Es hora de volver, niños.

En el camino de regreso Felicity dormía sobre el hombro de su madre mientras que Ethan descansa en el de su padre; Roy caminaba a paso lento, tranquilo, detrás de la familia. Ni Winry ni Edward se lo iban a reprochar jamás.

Roy está pensando bastante, de hecho. Piensa en la lista de cosas que sacrificaría en pos de poder escuchar la risa de Alphonse de nuevo: la condenada lista no conoce final, se empieza a redactar en lo más alto del cielo y termina en el núcleo de la Tierra. Y va más allá.

Piensa en que algo en él murió cuando Alphonse lo hizo, y que eso estaba bien.

Piensa… sobre si debe utilizar o no aquella arma que guarda bajo llave en su escritorio.

Porque, desde que el cuerpo de Alphonse comenzó a ser cruelmente sacudido por el estado final de la enfermedad, la muy maldita no desapareció de su mente; un secreto que guardó celosamente de Alphonse hasta el final.

Ante esto último, al rememorar en su mente el resplandor metálico del arma bajo las luces de su estudio, una parte de él le dice, harta de todo, de respirar cuando  _él_  ya no lo hace, _te estás tardando en hacerlo_.

Otra, una que de hecho nunca había hecho acto de presencia en el centro de su cerebro,  _¿crees que_ eso  _es lo que él hubiera querido?_

…

 _¿Es lo que_ tú _quieres hacer contigo mismo?_

Roy se lo pregunta con la franqueza propia de él: ¿lo es? ¿Lo es?

Maldita sea, ¡¿lo es en verdad!?

¿Morir de una vez y ya?

Su corazón le dice que examine lo que lo rodea, como si allí yaciera la respuesta: el cielo en el que se extiende el atardecer es perfecto, el viento es gentil y musical al acariciar su cuerpo y el pasto es una alfombra verdosa exquisita. La naturaleza en el pico de su belleza.

Tranquilidad.

Roy lo comprende: no le apetece, no le nace en realidad el darle un final tan trágico a la vida. Tan poco digno de haber estado vivo en primer lugar. Sencillamente se extrañarían un sinfín de cosas: hermosas unas, dolorosas otras, pero aun así todas ellas tan maravillosas…

Vivir era  _bueno_ , era algo que agradecer. Las escalas de grises, el dolor y la depresión formaban parte de estar vivo, formaban parte de su costo, mas no lo eran todo.

Porque…

Muerto no podía saborear su amada taza de café mañanera, la que tanto lo ayudaba a lo largo del día. Muerto no podía presenciar amaneceres, aunque sin Alphonse alrededor (abrazándole y contándose mutuamente mil secretos) ya no se sintiesen tan bellos. Muerto no podía releer aquellos libros que Alphonse tanto amó y volver a sentirlo cerca a través de ellos. Muerto no podía reírse con su fiel equipo, con todos sus amigos del alma, con los pésimos chistes de Havoc, ni compartir anécdotas del pasado con Riza. Muerto no podía ayudar a hacer de su país un lugar mejor para todos.

Muerto no podía seguir amando a Alphonse, porque su pensamiento seguía siendo que no había nada del otro lado.

Sí: aquí, en la madre tierra de Al, siente esperanza. La hay.

De allí en más, no deja de sonreír en todo el día.

Llegan a casa: antes de que Ed y Winry acuesten a los niños, Ed le lanza una mirada por sobre el hombro en el que no está recostado su hijo. Se suscita un hecho inaudito, que sería perfectamente capaz de resquebrajar el mundo en dos, y que por un milagro no lo hace: Edward le sonríe con reserva, pero con honestidad. Roy parpadea, y «anonadado» ni siquiera empieza a describir cómo se siente. No tiene oportunidad de responderle (si es que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo), pues Edward ya ha volteado, y de todas maneras intuye que él no esperaba una sonrisa de vuelta.

Con los ángeles de la casa durmiendo, los adultos toman café en la sala hasta que la oscuridad cubre el mundo como su negrura salpicada de estrellas; hablar sobre Alphonse hasta que sus gargantas se secan resulta natural.

Debo confesarlo, dice él: a veces me cuesta creer que alguien como Alphonse se fijó en mí. Me hago la misma pregunta todos los días, bastardo, dice el otro, y tú no me veas así, Win…  _Él_  era el mejor hermano menor del mundo. Y su sonrisa era tan bella, dice ella… No digas algo como eso o me pondré celoso, Winry, y todos ríen.

―Y nunca lo olvidaremos. ―más que simples palabras, eran un juramento.

Y los tres lo sienten ahí, con ellos, sentado ante la pequeña mesa del café, haciéndoles compañía: saben perfectamente el tipo de sonrisa que Alphonse estaría esbozando, pues la misma vivía en el centro de sus corazones.

Y era verdad, pues Alphonse Elric siempre estaría presente, aquí, allá, en todas partes: sólo muere lo que se olvida.

La amena velada termina: ya en la habitación de Alphonse, lugar que ahora contenía en su interior uno de sus más grandes secretos, algo tan trascendental como retorcido, insignia innegable de la profundidad de lo que sentía por  _él_ , Roy es sólo un ente que, acostado en la cama y con los brazos tras su cabeza, mira el techo, rostro inexpresivo, respiración tranquila. El ente no duerme. El ente no puede.

Porque la oscuridad que lo rodea, que sólo no es completa por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana detrás, le trae recuerdos de días de luz dorada. Porque lo extraña  _mucho_. Porque no es lo mismo sin  _él_. Porque el vacío en su pecho duele, resuena, enloquece.

Y el vacío no es tal; porque en su interior el corazón aún late. Hoy lo ha comprendido.

El corazón quiere encontrar una razón para seguir, maldita sea. Quiere, sí.

El corazón quiere volver a  _vivir_.

…

Entonces, oh, por fin, se filtra en él la realidad, una dulce, dulce, dulce comprensión de la situación a la luz de una nueva forma de verlo todo: los motivos para hacerlo, para seguir y vivir y no dejarse morir son concretos, ya los conoce, ya es consciente de ellos. ¡Siempre los ha sabido!

¡Tenía amigos, una madre-tía maravillosa, un trabajo que le apasionaba, metas en la vida! Roy era demasiado listo como para mentirse a sí mismo por demasiado tiempo.

Era sólo que…

Pasaba que se sentía culpable, aunque sea un poco, de desear continuar su vida sin  _él_. Era  _eso_  y ninguna otra cosa lo que lo frenaba. Pasaba que él todavía no aceptaba que seguir con su vida no sería una traición a Alphonse.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría ser cierta semejante y ridícula cosa?

¡Esta era su propia vida, carajo, y  _merecía_  vivirla!

Es eso lo que Alphonse hubiera querido, también: no dejes de caminar, Roy. No te detengas nunca.

Si milagrosamente no murió en lo de Ishval, si no acabó con su propia vida cargando a cuestas el estrés postraumático, y se aferró con uñas y dientes y profiriendo maldiciones a su propia vida luego del ataque de la maldita perra de Lujuria, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si lo terminaba todo ahora?

―No uno digno de haber amado a Alphonse. ―susurró a nadie, a todos, para después pronunciar al mundo la máxima verdad, lo que aseguraba que definitivamente no acabaría con su propia existencia. No a tremendas alturas―. No… no sería  _fiel a mí mismo_  al hacerlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte, sí. Nada más le quedaba, porque rendirse  _no_  era una opción.

Porque no estaría siendo ni un hijo de puta, ni un frío, ni un egoísta: dejar ir, avanzar, no está mal.

Olvidar sí.

Porque Alphonse jamás dejaría de vivir en él, porque ni un solo día pasaría sin que lo rememorase; a  _él_ , a sus labios, sus ojos brillantes, su compañía y el sonido de su voz por siempre perfecta, y la canción ya memorizada de sus latidos brotaría por siempre de su corazón hasta llegarle a los oídos.

Alphonse… Su Al. Su todo.

…

Mierda, pero…, pero a pesar de todo lo reflexionado ahora, a pesar de la fortaleza que él era perfectamente capaz de adoptar con un poco de esfuerzo como lo que rigiese su vida, ¡que alguien le entienda, por favor, porque esto no era fácil…!

Porque cuánto, de qué forma tan inhumana dolía ya no tenerle…

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Roy nota que llora: oh, todo es tan triste y esperanzador a la vez. Lo musita apenas, un secreto entre él y el que ya no está:

―Sólo necesito un último empuje, Alphonse, creer que no será malo seguir si tú no estás, y  _te prometo_  que no me…

Roy brinca, francamente espantado y con los ojos cómicamente abiertos, porque la puerta se ha abierto de par en par, aunque silenciosamente dado a las personas que dormían en la casa: Roy alza la cabeza y bajo el marco de la puerta ve a Edward Elric en todo su esplendor portando pijamas azules con…, con estampado de conejitos (ver para creer. Y Roy no cree que un día olvide que lo vio vistiendo esa ropa).

Y bueno, la verdad es que sólo se miran sin más. Edward se cruza de brazos, destilando seriedad y desenfadado, mirándole con altivez. Roy carraspea, ciertamente incómodo, y ruega en pos de que la oscuridad sea suficiente para que no haga brillar las lágrimas en su rostro.

―Acerca de esta ropa: la uso  _sólo_  porque mis hijos me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños haciendo uso de sus ahorros. Te reto a que intentes decirle que no a esos ojos. ¿Quedó claro?

Roy hace caso omiso.

―Acero… ¿Qué se te… ofrecía?

Edward arquea una ceja sin dejar de mirarle, como diciendo,  _¿hablas en serio, estúpido bastardo?_

Naturalmente Roy se fastidia un poco ante esto. No tiene oportunidad de obsequiarle palabras venenosas ya que Edward responde su pregunta anterior.

―Sabía que estarías despierto. Ni siquiera yo podría dormir después de visitar a Al; por saberte despierto es queestoy aquí. Bah: no sabes lo que me costó escabullirme de la cama sin despertar a Winry, no importa que ella duerma como un tronco... ―se lleva una mano tras la nuca; bosteza con despreocupación―. Debía  _hablarte_  de algo. Porque, aparentemente, eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta tú mismo.

» Hago esto por Al, nada más.

Roy parpadea. Las miradas que le lanzó, entonces… él  _sí_ tenía algo que decirle. Pero, ¿qué…?

Le habla con una incredulidad que disfraza profesionalmente la más visceral curiosidad. La intuición de Roy le dice que, además, esto podría ser trascendental.

Si Al tiene que ver, con toda seguridad…

― ¿… De qué se trata, Ed? ¿Qué es lo que preciso de tu tan gentil ayuda para entender?

A medida que habló, Roy lo observa entrando por completo a la habitación y con sumo cuidado Ed separa la silla del escritorio que yace en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, al lado de la cama: se sienta con el respaldo encarando su estómago y coloca su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. Parece profundamente aburrido. Le habla como si estuviera recitando la mayor obviedad del universo.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar? ―suspira, y comienza a enumerar―: quiero que sepas que, aunque nadie te podría culpar por ello, eres un  _pusilánime de mierda_  por tirarte al suelo como lo has hecho. Que dejes de llorar por ti mismo como una nena de una vez, que pares de ser un zombi que nada tiene que ver con quien en verdad eres. Mierda, ¡que entiendas que aunque Alphonse murió…! ―su voz tembló por primera vez, del mismo modo en que Mustang lo hizo ante la palabra. Qué espantosa es la realidad―. Aunque  _él_  ya no esté  _físicamente_ …, nunca se irá en realidad. Nunca, Mustang, y me saca de quicio que no lo entiendas así.

» Que no te deberías dejar vencer.

» Que… Que no harás nada malo si sigues con tu vida sin Al.

» Sé que eso es parte del problema, quizás lo que más te impide avanzar, pero te equivocas al pensarlo así: lo sé porque yo también me sentí así al principio.

» Entiéndelo, Mustang… ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! ¡O me vas a desesperar hasta el punto en que tendré que reventarte la cabeza (y llevas mereciéndolo desde hace rato, eh, desde que yo aún era tu puto subordinado)!

Roy es incapaz de hablar, limitándose a mirarle y se espanta al descubrir que tiembla un poco. La habitación de vueltas. Ojos dorados lo miran con, quizás, ¿desesperación? ¿Puede ser…?

―Alphonse quiere que sigas. Lo sé bien.

La voz de Edward rebosa compasión, ¡compasión, sí, de la verdadera! Y Roy se pregunta una vez más si no está alucinando con todo esto. Pero no: Roy entiende que él está preocupado.

Joder, ¿qué tan bajo llegó a caer él sin Alphonse…?

Las palabras que dice a continuación son las más duras: las más duras de pronunciar para Ed y las más duras de oír para Roy. La realidad los golpea a ambos como un guante de hierro, pues comprenden y pueden calcular con los dedos cuánto, oh, cuánto tiempo han pasado sin  _él_.

―Ya han pasado dos años, Mustang… ¿No crees que… ya es tiempo?

» Qué sé yo, joder… Tienes que comer como una persona normal, dejar de beber como si estuvieras en una puta competencia contra un alcohólico profesional, ¡afeitarte, vamos, luces fatal…!

» Yo… Mustang, no creas que es fácil esto. En lo absoluto lo es:  _él_  era mi maldito hermano menor.  _Él_  era tu maldita pareja. Los dos perdimos demasiado. Los dos no volveremos a ser quienes antes éramos.

» Me mostraba fuerte porque sabía que sólo conseguiría lastimarlo si lucía todo lo demacrado que me sentía, pero yo estaba hecho una real  _mierda_  desde que  _él_  enfermó, desde que nos dijeron que las esperanzas no eran muchas; y cuando lo veía en cama en el mismo estado de mamá, tenía pesadillas al irme a dormir.  _Temía_  perderle. Me sentía como un niño al que iban a dejar atrás.

» Y cuando…  _él_  se fue…, quise gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Quise sacarme los ojos y arrancarme el cabello y cada parte del cuerpo para castigarme por el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido a mi hermano menor. Ya no le temo a nada, porque sé que nunca volveré a experimentar tanto dolor.

» Winry me salvó de cometer cualquier estupidez y ni aun así fue fácil. Y saber que  _tenía_  que estar ahí para mis hijos, que no podía dejar de ser su padre a pesar del dolor, fue mi motivación. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

» Tú tienes tus propias cosas, personas por las cuales no estancarte, no me vengas con melodramas de mierda. Tienes a tu alcance la oportunidad de seguir, Mustang: ¿sabes cuán patético sería no esforzarte por vivir mejor de nuevo, por seguir aunque Al ya no esté?

» Sé que ya lo habías entendido, lejanamente tal vez, que algo de razón te iluminó el cerebro, porque, ¿por cuál otra razón vas a venir por primera vez a ver a Alphonse, desde que murió, si no es porque tú mismo ya estás harto de todo esto? Eres más listo que eso.

La habitación da vueltas, sí: y el corazón de Mustang no puede con tanto. No puede. La verdad que emerge de la boca de su ex-subordinado le está dando puñaladas en su punto más débil: y allá, hacia el final del extenso túnel, centellea esperanza, la misma se filtra en forma de cálidos rayos.

Lo siguiente Edward lo dice mirándole fijamente, serio, y Roy lo sabe: oh, sabe perfectamente  _qué_  dirá, y por un instante siente que  _odia_  a Edward, lo siente con cada parte de lo que es, siente que quiere dar los once pasos que los separan y hacerlo callar. Porque él mismo lo ha pensado, sí, por supuesto que lo ha hecho, y seguidamente ha sentido deseos de ahorcarse con sus propias manos. No quiere escuchar de su boca (ni de la de nadie) que él debería…

― ¿Darte una oportunidad con alguien más, quizás?

Silencio.

Y Mustang ya no lo soporta. Confiesa, con voz irregular, aquello que le  _espantó_  de sí mismo cuando ocurrió, aquello que le hizo mover su trasero y hacer algo al respecto de su situación:

―No sólo vine por eso, por querer… reunir el valor suficiente para por fin superar todo esto, Edward ―Roy le mira fijamente, y Ed jura que él ha palidecido al menos veinte tonos. Sonríe de un modo…  _inquietante_ , que sólo contrasta con la forma en que sus ojos quebrados brillan―. ¿Recuerdas la forma en que te  _miré_  en el bar de mi tía? ―ríe sin humor―. Por supuesto que lo recuerdas: jamás te había mirado de ese modo en la vida. Lo sabes y lo sé. Debí asustarte mucho.

Lo hizo, en efecto, pero Edward decide reservarse el comentario.

… Pero lo que oye salir a continuación de la boca de Mustang le enfría el cuerpo entero.

Es lo más retorcido que ha escuchado en su vida.

―Te vi…  _y vi a Alphonse_. ―frío, frío en toda la habitación: los entes de la locura ríen estruendosamente, pues se ha revelado un secreto que ellos resguardaban en sus manos que chorrean toxicidad. Ambos hombres se miran, mudos de terror; los ojos de Mustang, al borde del colapso, le ruegan, le  _suplican_  entendimiento―. La luz era poca, casi escasa y el alcohol en mi sangre era bastante más del recomendado, pero…, tu perfil, Edward, tus facciones… el color de tu cabello y ojos y la forma de tu nariz…  _Todo de ti_. Duró poco, pero fue como tenerle de vuelta. Lo fue. Las manos me temblaban por… ―pero se interrumpe. Lo que iba a decir se intuye fácilmente, y decide que no quiere decirlo. Está avergonzado, aterrado sin precedentes―. Casi hice algo… casi hice una  _locura_. Porque tú nada tienes que ver con esto.

» No estuvo bien que te haya pensado de  _ese_  modo.

Edward no ha dejado de verle con ojos abiertos, la mandíbula tan apretada que ni una palanca podría abrirla; no entiende nada y lo ha entendido todo al mismo tiempo. Mustang suspira, más calmado ahora que ha liberado eso de su pecho: pero es imposible mirarle, imposible.

―Vine acá porque comprendí que estaba enloqueciendo, que me estaba permitiendo hundirme demasiado en la mierda, porque alucinar y ver a alguien que  _ya no está_  en rostros ajenos es cosa de locos: y no quiero eso para mí.

» Quiero  _ser feliz_  de nuevo, Edward.

» Aunque Alphonse ya no esté conmigo, aunque eso me mate… quiero. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

― ¿Qué te lo impide? ―dice Edward, superado el impacto inicial de la confesión de Mustang. Por el respeto que ha logrado desarrollar hacia ese hombre, guardará el secreto como lo que es: un grito de ayuda. Un algo que le avivó del tan necesitado modo. Y punto, y ya; sólo a olvidarse estaba destinado. Y su propia intuición le dice que están cerca del desenlace de toda esta locura y dolor. Roy lo está entendiendo.

Mustang reflexiona; sonríe. Erguido sobre sus codos lo mira, ahora, con seguridad latente en los ojos negros. Edward ve en ellos fogosidad, ve vida: la fortaleza ha retornado en él. Son esos los ojos de alguien que, ya no más, se dejará vencer.

Afuera el Sol comienza, poco a poco, a ascender por el cielo.

La esperanza se alza gloriosa y dorada.

―Yo mismo. Nada ni nadie más: todo está en mis manos ―responde Roy, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuán ridículamente feliz se siente de repente.

Edward le sonríe.

―Bien ―dice sencillamente. Se levanta de la silla, estirándose un poco―. Creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, anciano.

―En efecto, átomo.

Roy, satisfecho, contiene la carcajada ante el rojo de  _ira pura_  que cubre el rostro de Edward hasta sus orejas: ambos saben que no puede armar el escándalo furioso que desea iniciar a menos que quiera despertar a su mujer o a sus hijos (y recibir un golpazo de buenos días de parte de la llave inglesa de una Winry que  _odia_  madrugar). Pero Edward continúa sonriéndole de esa forma tan característica en él, misma sonrisa que Roy esboza en sus labios: sí, ellos eran algo parecidos después de todo.

―Puedes hacerlo, bastardo de mierda. Tan sólo ten pelotas.

» Aunque Alphonse ya no esté…, este mundo sigue valiendo la pena.

¿Y no era esa la cosa más  _maravillosa_  de todas?

Al marcharse Edward hacia su propia habitación en busca del calor de Winry, aquella con la que compartía el mismo significado que lo ataba y ataría por la eternidad a Alphonse, Roy se sentía… ligero. Se sentía él otra vez.

¡Seguir adelante, sí, joder!

Porque haberle amado con todo lo que era tendría que ser fortaleza suficiente para que, al fin, consiga levantarse del suelo.

Roy siente, por primera vez, que vale la pena el hacerlo: adentrarse de lleno al mundo que ya no contenía a Alphonse en su interior, y vivir en él con autenticidad. Con esperanza.

Sin culpas.

―Gracias por haber existido en mi vida, niño.

» Por ti…, por mí, voy a seguir.

Observa el ocaso con ojos tranquilos; el naranja era su límite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La despedida es emotiva, dulce, sentida de parte de los niños y Winry, con una Felicity que no quiere dejarlo ir por nada del mundo y un Ethan que le hace prometer mil veces que la próxima vez traerá sus guantes; es reservada pero honesta por parte de Ed. Ambos se limitan a sonreírse con miradas desafiantes. Con eso basta.

―Regrese pronto, general: será bienvenido cada vez…

Roy no puede con todo el agradecimiento que siente hacia ella: nunca olvidará las pequeñas cosas que Winry se esforzó por hacer en estos días. Se da cuenta, entonces, con el tipo de calidez en el corazón que sólo Alphonse sabía hacerle nacer, de que  _no está solo_. Ellos también eran su familia: eso le decían sus sonrisas. Eran unas que le darían la bienvenida cada vez que su corazón sintiera deseos de volver acá. Roy descubrió además que, a su manera, incluso en Edward encontró  _el_  apoyo necesario. Y un poco más. Les sonríe a los cuatro.

―No te preocupes, Winry: sin dudas volveré para aterrorizarlos una vez más, especialmente si vuelves a cocinar ternera.

La risa dulce de Winry le hace sentir el corazón ligero.

Al desfilar por el camino con dirección a la estación del tren, Roy reflexiona: seguir valía la pena porque este mundo, a su vez, lo valía.

Porque vivir era bueno. Porque aún tenía mucho por hacer, conocer, experimentar.

Darse otra oportunidad, quizás.

Después de todo tuvo el honor de amarle y de ser amado por  _él_ , de despertar a su lado por muchos años y conocer lo que era estar a salvo en el seno de una relación en la que ambos encajaban de manera espeluznante por lo ideal: ¿cómo pudo no pensarlo así antes? ¡Todo se sentía tan liviano ahora, tan prometedor…!

Si ponía de su parte, claro. Poco a poco, paso a paso, mandaría al diablo el insomnio, la asquerosa y tan contraria a su naturaleza auto-compasión. Y, claro, comería un tanto más a menos que quisiera acabar desapareciendo.

Y lo primero que haría al poner un pie en su hogar sería deshacerse de cierta arma, y desterrarla por siempre de su vida de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo sería un final digno de toda su historia con Alphonse el acabar con su vida de ese modo?

 _Él_  ya no estaba, era verdad. Y las fracturas serían perpetuas en él, pues Alphonse así lo merecía. Pero, joder…, Alphonse hubiera querido verle todo lo feliz que Roy fuera humanamente capaz de serlo. Con eso Mustang tenía el máximo combustible para continuar.

Había que pasar página, si bien nunca olvidar a aquel que todo lo cambió en su vida cuando éste le confesó lo que sentía. Lo iba a intentar, iba a triunfar, ¡se iba a levantar!

Por Alphonse, por él, por lo que fueron los dos en perfecto conjunto: justicia.

El «quizás» mutando en aseguración: un definitivo nuevo comienzo.

Roy sonríe con lágrimas al borde los ojos.

― ¿Estás orgulloso de mí, Alphonse…?

Él creía saber la respuesta: nada más importaba.

**.**

~ f i n ~

**.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
